yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shiori Yukari
Shiori Yukari is a first-year student attending Akademi High. Appearance Shiori has messy purple hair that somehow falls in all the right places and purple eyes that glow with excitement. She is a bit pudgy, and her breast size is 1.5. She has a large nose, although you wouldn't see it with the way her hair is. She wears the dark blue seifuku, and stockings that gradient into a dark purple. She has black shoes. Personality Shiori has the Loner persona. She will not pose in front of a camera. If she sees a murder, she will run away and call the authorities. Shiori is charismatic and preppy (and very loud). She is always tapping her foot to a beat in her head. She bounces around, and is easily excitable. Despite this, she doesn't like being touched. Backstory Born and raised in Buraza Town. Nothing really important happened. There's nothing else there. Keep scrolling. Relationships Positive Berry Family Consists of Cranberry, Juneberry, Strawberry, Blueberry, Blackberry, and Raspberry. They're her imaginary friends. She loves them as if they do actually exist, and she only talks to them when she's sure that everyone has gone to bed. Kyoshi Taiso Kyoshi is Shiori's favorite teacher. She loves how Kyoshi smiles whenever her picture is taken. Neutral Hitomi Akane Shiori finds Hitomi a little bit hot, but doesn't really pay much attention to her otherwise. Ayano Aishi Shiori feels like there's something off about her, but just can't place her finger on it. Negative Taro Yamada Shiori finds him a bit bland, but she also feels sorry for him because of Osana's seemingly harsh personality. Osana Najimi Although Shiori doesn't particularly like Senpai, she finds Osana to be a bit harsh and demanding towards him. Quotes "Aw, thanks! That's really sweet of you!" (Being complimented) "Uh..." (Being complimented 2+ times) "Oh, ew, now I'm all wet...I need to change..." (Being doused with water) "Oh, ew, now I'm all...bloody? What the...?" (Being doused with blood) "Oh, ew...is this pee?!" (Being doused with gasoline) "What the- wait, that's a corpse. Oh, that's a corpse. OH MY GOD!" (Seeing a corpse) "Uh...is that blood? I'd like to believe it's red paint dropped by the Art Club, but it seems unlikely." (Seeing a pool of blood) "Why is that out here?" (Seeing a weapon) "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" (Seeing you murder someone) "Um...are you okay?" (Seeing you drag a corpse) "Oh, hey, that's so gross!" (Seeing a panty shot) "KYAAA! D-Don't you ever do that again!" (Victim of a panty shot) "That's obviously a lie; '''name '''would never do that!" (Reacting to a lie on the internet) "Oh, my gosh. I can't believe it. But honestly, it seems more and more realistic the more I think about it." (Reacting to a truth on the internet) "Uh, I have this note. I need you to get it to Kyoshi. I broke myself, and I can't play." (Task) "Oh, uh, thanks!" (Accepting her task) "Oh, okay. It's fine. Oof." (Declining her task) "Thanks a lot. Now I can just do...whatever." (Completing her task) "Uh...?" (Being told to go away/follow you/distract someone) Trivia * Hitomi's dads were married in America. * Hitomi has a stuffed tanuki named Tanny. It's her favorite thing. * She can speak Japanese, Russian, and English fluently. * Her favorite song is Matryoshka by HACHI. * She is in Classroom 1-1. * Headcanon voice: https://youtu.be/PInlP3YnjvA Category:Fuhuhuhuhu's OCs Category:Female Category:First Years Category:Classroom 1-1 Category:Bisexual Category:Biromantic Category:Students Category:OCs